Inexperienced
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Hanna is nervous about taking the next step with Spencer because she's never had sex before, even with Caleb. Spanna romance.


"Hey."

Hanna startled slightly as arms slid around her waist and someone pressed firmly against her back. Recognising the voice as belonging to Spencer she quickly relaxed. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Spencer chuckled softly and gave Hanna a firm squeeze. "I don't know, it's possible that I wasn't listening at the time."

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I have something to ask you." Spencer spoke up before Hanna had a chance to say anything.

"Ask away." Hanna pushed the bottle of juice she was pouring out to one side.

"My parents are both away this weekend. So I was wondering…" Spencer leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Hanna's neck, a silent promise of what was yet to come, "If you wanted to come over to my place tonight? You could stay over."

Hanna shivered slightly as the question was husked into her ear. "Stay over?" she echoed nervously.

"Stay over." Spencer confirmed, giving Hanna's neck another quick kiss. "All weekend if you want."

Hanna laughed nervously. "Oh like…_stay over_."

"I think we've determined that I want you to stay over." Spencer grinned, clearly amused by Hanna's repeating herself. "Only if you want to though, you don't have to."

"I do want to." Hanna said, turning around in Spencer's embrace. "I'll come by at eight?"

"Make it seven." Spencer pressed a firm kiss to Hanna's lips, "The earlier the better."

"Seven it i…"

"Are you guys coming or what?" Aria's voice sounded loudly from the living room. "Emily and I are going to start studying without you if you don't hurry up."

"Fine by me!" Hanna called back, earning herself a disapproving look from Spencer. "What? I'm just saying, studying is boring. You…" she gripped the collar of Spencer's shirt and tugged her into a light kiss, "Are not boring."

Spencer chuckled lightly against Hanna's lips before forcing herself to pull away. She slid her hand down Hanna's arm until she could grip her hand. "Come on, we better get back."

Hanna pouted at the statement but she allowed herself to be tugged back in the direction of the living room.

XXX

Hanna's breath hitched in her throat as Spencer's cool hand pressed lightly against her abdomen. Her shirt had long since been thrown somewhere across the room. Gripping the covers beneath her to give herself something to focus on she pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss.

Spencer didn't falter for a second, instead kissing her way down Hanna's jaw to her neck where she lightly nipped her pulse point.

Hanna's eyes slid unwittingly shut in response to Spencer's ministrations and she clutched the covers tighter. She could feel her nails digging into her palms, no doubt making red half-moon shaped marks on her skin.

"Are you okay?" Spencer mumbled, leaning up on her elbows.

Hanna opened her eyes to meet Spencer's soft gaze. She offered her a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked, obviously concerned. "You seem really tense. If you don't…"

Hanna leaned up quickly and crashed her lips against Spencer's, effectively silencing her.

Spencer made a sound of surprise but quickly began to return the kiss, completely forgetting about what she'd been about to say. Shifting slightly she dragged her hand down Hanna's stomach and lingered at her jeans. She felt Hanna's breath hitch again and taking that as permission she flicked the button open. She didn't wait to pull them off, instead opting to slip her hand inside. Her wrist was gripped suddenly however, halting her progress.

"Wait, wait, wait." Hanna said breathlessly as she pulled back. Spencer looked up at her expectantly and Hanna struggled to come up with an excuse. "I um…I have to use the bathroom."

"_Now?"_

Hanna chuckled nervously. "Nature calls." She gave Spencer a quick kiss on the lips before lightly pushing her off. She quickly got off the bed and walked towards the door. As she left the room she faintly heard the sound of Spencer groaning in frustration behind her. She walked quickly to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Okay." She muttered to herself, bracing her hands against the sink. "Just calm down, you can do this, you can…I can't do this. _I can't do this_."

Hanna pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly scrolled through her contacts. Hitting call she lifted the phone to her ear. She listened to the dial tone for a few long moments before the call was answered.

"Hey Hanna!"

"Emily, I need your help." Hanna spoke urgently, her gaze flicking to the door. "It's an emergency."

"What?" Emily's voice was suddenly tainted with worry. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you? Do you need me to come and get…?"

"No! Emily it's not that." Hanna interrupted hurriedly. "It's a personal emergency."

"Okay." Emily sounded confused and a little bit annoyed at having been led to believe that Hanna was in serious trouble. "What's going on?"

"Okay…" Hanna took a deep breath. "I think I might be about to have sex."

"Oh." Emily was silent for a long moment. "With…Spencer?"

"No with Aria!" Hanna responded sarcastically. "Yes of course with Spencer Em, could you just help me out here? I'm seriously freaking out."

"Okay, okay. Just relax." Emily ordered gently. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Why do you think I'm freaking out?!" Hanna exclaimed, her eyes darting towards the door. "I haven't exactly done this before."

"Well I guess it's not all that different from with a guy though I obviously wouldn't know about that since I…"

"_Emily_!" Hanna interrupted sharply. She lowered her voice slightly to an embarrassed whisper. "I've never…" she trailed off, feeling her cheeks beginning to flush. "I wouldn't know about that either, okay?"

"Oh…oh!" Emily stated in realization. "So you're…?"

"Yes Em, you don't have to say it out loud." Hanna said, cringing slightly. "What am I going to do? What if I mess up?"

"Hang on Hanna." Emily's voice grew muffled for a couple of moments, obviously a result of her covering her phone. "Paige says you should really talk to Spencer."

"_Emily_." Hanna and Paige's voices sounded in unison.

"What?" Emily asked innocently, "Relax Han, Paige was in the same…"

"_Emily_." Paige stated again. "That's not something we just come out and tell people."

Hanna's brow furrowed and she found herself wondering exactly how close Paige was to the phone. She could hear her almost as clearly as she could hear Emily. "Am I on speaker?"

"No." Emily answered simply before she continued to speak to Paige. "We can tell Hanna though. If she's going through the same thing it could really help her."

Paige huffed out a sigh, "Fine. If you think it's going to help you can tell her."

The line went silent for a few long seconds.

"Are you guys making out?" Hanna asked, rolling her eyes, "Because Spencer is waiting for me…in the _bedroom_."

"Sorry." Emily sounded slightly breathless when she spoke again. "So as I was saying, Paige was in exactly the same position as you a while ago and she didn't want to say anything about it so she kept it to herself. When we eventually tried to take that step she freaked out on me. _Really _freaked out."

"I locked myself in the bathroom for almost an hour." Paige contributed self-deprecatingly. "Emily had to talk to me from the other side of the door."

Hanna glanced at the bathroom door. Locking herself in didn't sound like a bad idea at the minute. "What happened?"

"We talked about it and Emily helped me work through my insecurities." Paige answered thoughtfully. "If there's something you're nervous about, you should talk to Spencer, Hanna. She can help you far more than anyone else can."

"Paige is right." Emily agreed. "Whatever you do don't keep it from her and if you really don't want to go through with it _tell_ her that. This is Spencer we're talking about, she's not going to be angry about something like you saying no to her but if she finds out later that you didn't want to she's going to feel awful about it. I know I felt bad enough just because I felt like I put too much pressure on Paige."

"Right," Hanna breathed out. "I can…"

"Hanna?" Spencer's voice sounded followed by a knock on the door. "Are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"I have to go, thanks for the help guys." Hanna said, her voice a loud whisper. "I'll call you tomorrow Em!" with that said she hung up the phone and slipped it back into the back pocket of her jeans. She opened the bathroom door and found Spencer staring back at her in concern. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, you've been gone for a while." Spencer noted, her voice tainted with worry. She glanced briefly over Hanna's shoulder. "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody…myself?" Hanna asked meekly. Spencer stared back at her sceptically. "Fine…I was talking to Emily and Paige."

"Emily and Paige?" Spencer echoed in confusion. "Why? What's going on?"

"I was asking Emily for advice." Hanna said shiftily.

"And you couldn't talk to me about it?"

"No." Hanna shook her head. "But they said I should."

Spencer stared at Hanna thoughtfully for a moment before she nodded to herself. "I think I know what this is about."

"You do?" Hanna asked, surprised that Spencer would have an idea as to what was going on.

"Come with me." Spencer reached out and gripped Hanna's hand before she turned and walked towards the bedroom, lightly tugging Hanna with her. She shut the door behind her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with Hanna.

"You don't want to have sex with me." Spencer elaborated softly. "That's what this is about, right?"

"It's not that." Hanna disagreed quickly. "Well…it is that but it's not for the reason you think."

"Then what is it?"

"I haven't done this before." Hanna said with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just scared that I'll mess it up."

"Oh…well if it makes you feel any better I haven't done anything like this with a girl before either." Spencer said, offering Hanna a small smile. "We can learn together."

"Spence, you don't understand. I've _never_ done anything like this before, even with Caleb."

"Oh." Spencer looked momentarily surprised but quickly shook her head. "That's okay, we can take it as slow as you like and if you don't want to do this right now we don't have to. I can be patient."

"Since when?" Hanna asked, a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

Spencer laughed softly. "You know what I mean. I can be patient for _you_. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for."

"I am ready." Hanna said apprehensively. "I want to do this with you, I'm just…"

"Scared?" Spencer finished as Hanna trailed off. She was answered with a barely there nod. "It's okay, I'm kind of scared too."

"Really?" Hanna raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes really." Spencer responded earnestly. "But I just have to remember that I'm with you and that helps. We trust each other, don't we?"

"Of course." Hanna answered seriously.

"So we don't have to be nervous." Spencer concluded logically. She reached out and gave Hanna's hand a light squeeze. "We're just together…no expectations, no demands...it's just us trying out new things. _Together._"

Hanna smiled softly at the statement. "Who knew Spencer Hastings would turn out to be such a softy?"

"Only with you."

"A cheesy softy at that."

"Hey!" Spencer tried to sound offended but she couldn't help but laugh at the observation. "I resent tha…" she was promptly cut off by Hanna's lips pressing firmly against her own.

"Shut up." Hanna murmured, pulling back slightly. "And kiss me."

"Gladly." Spencer leaned forward and kissed Hanna, gently at first but after a couple of moments she was unable to keep herself from deepening the kiss.

Hanna didn't protest the movement, on the contrary she pushed against Spencer's shoulders, gently urging her to lie back on the bed. When Spencer was on her back Hanna shifted so that she was straddling Spencer's waist.

"Trying to top me?" Spencer teased, her eyes roaming over Hanna's uncovered torso.

Hanna grinned in response and leaned down until she was nose to nose with Spencer. "Oh there's no trying involved Spence." She felt a surge of satisfaction as Spencer swallowed apprehensively. Maybe she could do this after all.

THE END.


End file.
